


summer train

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Free!, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, Gen, Olimpiade Brazil 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perempuan itu berkata seolah dia sudah hidup di berbagai dunia dengan berbagai zaman, Gou menelengkan kepala atas itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer train

** summer train **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya / Free! © Kōji Ōji. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Characters** : Matsuoka Gou, Taiwan. _brief mention of_. **Genre** : Spiritual. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canonverse.

Gou bolak-balik mengamati iklan di atas tempat duduk itu. Lalu dirinya. Lalu wajah bintang iklannya. Dan punggung tangannya yang menyembul sedikit dari ujung jaket yang kebesaran—masih ada sedikit aroma Haruka di sana—lalu balik mengamati lengan para bintang yang tak terbungkus hingga bahu. Kembali fokus ke setengah kaki yang tertempel di dekat langit-langit. Dan membandingkannya dengan kakinya.

_Memang tak ada bandingannya, ya._

“Para bintang susah ditandingi, ya?” lalu gelak tawa lucu nan halus yang membawa Gou untuk menoleh. “Mereka memang berkilau.”

Gou mengangkat bahu. “Siapa yang tahu berapa banyak gaji pengedit foto mereka?” Ia mengerucutkan bibir, tanpa sepenuhnya ia sadari. Masih banyak hal yang tertinggal dari masa lalunya atas dirinya yang sekarang.

Gadis itu terkekeh lagi, “Benar juga. Kadang-kadang aku lupa.” Ia juga mendongak sedikit. “Tapi aku pernah melihat beberapa dari mereka secara langsung—yang dari negaraku, sih. Mereka memang brilian kulitnya. Halus, cantik. Kadang-kadang aku juga iri, sih,” ia menarik lengan jaket wolnya, memperhatikan kulitnya.

Gou mengangkat alis saat melihatnya menyusuri kulitnya sendiri. _Bagus. Halus_.

“Kau terlihat seperti mereka.” Gou memiringkan kepala. “Pernah ikut audisi?”

Dia tertawa aneh sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara. “Menjadi seperti mereka bukanlah jalan hidupku.”

Gou mengangguk dengan ekspresi hambar. Ia mengulang kembali ucapan gadis di kirinya itu di dalam kepala, dan baru menyadari dialeknya yang sedikit berbeda. Ia pernah mendengar yang serupa, tetapi tak bisa mengingat di mana dan kapan. Satu-satunya negara lain yang pernah ia kunjungi hanyalah Cina—tetapi ia tak yakin dengan sugesti yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya.

“Omong-omong, ke Tokyo juga?”

Anggukan Gou lebih bernyawa kali ini. “Aku harus menyusul seseorang sebelum dia pergi.”

“Waah, apakah aku akan mendengar cerita romantis di sini?” Dia bergeser mendekat dan menghadap Gou dengan mimik tertarik yang tak dibuat-buat.

Gou nyengir kecil dan terkekeh. “Kau bisa menebaknya. Dan kau? Uhm— _backpacker_?”

“Bisa dibilang begitu.” Dia terlihat lebih bersemangat. “Tujuan akhirku adalah Tokyo—untuk menemui temanku dan berkunjung ke tugu peringatan Hiroshima. Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tetapi teman-temannya temanku butuh penghargaan setiap saat.”

Gou mengerjap lebih cepat. Alisnya nyaris saling menaut apalagi ketika perempuan itu menutup mulutnya sambil berujar _ups_ dengan nada yang sedikit mencurigakan. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan—yang membuat Gou langsung melihat ke kaki perempuan itu. Menyentuh lantai kereta, memang, dan dia bisadisentuh—saat tadi Gou secara tak sengaja menyikut lengannya untuk mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jaket. Lagipula ... masih pukul sebelas pagi. Meski agak mendung dan gelap, serta kereta sepi, ia tak yakin ada sosok supernatural yang mampir secara iseng di waktu yang salah.

“Mmmm. kau bukan berasal dari Tokyo?”

Gou tersentak. “Eh, tidak.” Gou merasa hilang arah dalam pembicaraan. “Seseorang akan berangkat ke Olimpiade di Brasil besok. Aku harus mengantarkan kepergiannya.”

“Mmmm, aku tahu. Pacarmu, ya? Aaah, senangnya.” Ia bertepuk tangan—membuat Gou kikuk. Ia membalasnya hanya dengan cengiran miring yang ia tahu, jika ia melihat dirinya secara langsung, ia akan melempari wajahnya sendiri dengan kulit pisang.

“Apa kau akan memberikannya jimat keberuntungan?”

Dan Gou bertaruh, perempuan itu mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Gou menggeleng. “Tidak—tidak akan. Aku hanya akan memberi semangat seperti ... yah, seperti pasangan yang biasanya .... Kami tidak begitu percaya pada hal seperti itu. Motivasi adalah hal terbaik—tetapi bukan berarti semuanya bergantung pada hal itu. Dukungan, harapan, ketenangan ... semuanya berperan.”

“Ooow, begitu.” Ia mengangguk-angguk seperti seorang anak yang baru mendapatkan ide baru soal dongeng yang asing untuknya. “Begitu, ya. Aku senang melihat orang-orang zaman sekarang. Begitu ceria dan memiliki banyak pemikiran.”

Gou tidak menjawab untuk menyelami, mengulang kembali perkataan dia untuk mencari jawaban tentang siapa dia sebenarnya. Terlalu janggal. Entah hanya dirinya yang kelewat teliti untuk hal yang sebenarnya biasa, atau perempuan itu yang kelewat tua untuk masanya. Tetapi, lihatlah penampilannya. Terlalu kekinian untuk sebuah pemikiran ala nenek-nenek. Jaket wol yang bersih, topi kupluk motif tribal warna pink-biru-putih, lalu kets yang tomboy tetapi manis—Gou tak bisa menemukan penggambaran yang tepat.

Gou tak tahu, orang-orang telah beranjak dari kursi, jika saja perempuan di kiri itu tak menjawil bahunya.

“Hei, Tokyo.”

Gou menepuk pelan pipinya untuk membangunkan diri. “Terima ... kasih?” ujarnya ragu, tetapi tetap berusaha sopan.

“Hmmm,” jawabnya, bersenandung sambil melangkah ke peron. Ia berpaling saat sudah lumayan jauh dari pintu kereta. “Boleh tahu siapa namamu?”

Gou mendeham. “Kou. Matsuoka Kou.”

Perempuan itu berjalan mundur sambil mengangguk-angguk. “Senang bisa ngobrol dengamu, Kou!” Ia melambaikan tangan, Gou masih ragu menjawab gesturnya.

“Siapa namamu?” tanya Gou balik sambil berteriak.

Dia meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak berkata-kata, tetapi menggerakkan bibirnya begitu pelan, hingga Gou dapat menangkap maksudnya.

“Kou.”

Entah sudah kali keberapa jantung Gou harus menderita hari ini. Tetapi ia meluluh untuk yang kali ini.

“Ah—Haru,” ia memutus kalimatnya sendiri, hanya untuk memastikan rasa penasarannya.

Dia masih ada di sana. Tidak tertelan keramaian seperti yang ia bayangkan dari akhir sebuah kejadian ilogikal di perjalanannya. Perempuan itu melompat-lompat seolah tak punya beban, seperti remaja perempuan menjelang puber yang tidak tahu bahwa jalannya masih panjang, dan tak mau tahu bahwa hidup tak sekadar bersenang-senang belaka.

Ujung langkahnya adalah seorang pemuda dengan kemeja rapi, rompi semi-formal, dan sepatu mengkilat. Mata Gou membeliak saat menyadari siapa itu.

“Kou.”

Gou membuka mulutnya saat menghadap Haruka, tetapi ia tak menemukan kata yang tepat. Haruka tampak menuntut jawaban, yang akhirnya membuat Gou tak mengalah pada rasa penasarannya, dan beralih pada tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

“Ah, halo. Terima kasih telah menjemput,” tanggapnya sambil tersenyum. “Aku hanya melihat teman bicaraku saat di kereta tadi. Jadi—bagaimana persiapanmu? Besok pukul berapa kau harus ada di bandara?”

Haruka menjawab ala kadarnya. Gou, sembari mendengarkan, menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh. Perempuan itu masih terlihat, sekarang berjalan menjauhi dirinya yang juga bergerak ke depan. Masih bersama lelaki itu, dan akhirnya ia mengerti semuanya.

Gerak bibir itu diingatnya kembali.

_Ta-i-wan_.

**end.**


End file.
